1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a conductive stud self-aligned to a gate structure of a semiconductor device (e.g., a field effect transistor), wherein the conductive stud is conductively coupled to a drain region, or a source region, of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Operation of a semiconductor device (e.g., a field effect transistor) that has a gate structure over a channel that is disposed between a drain and a source, requires conductive contacts (e.g., conductive studs) which conductively contact the drain and the source, such that the conductive contacts are insulatively separated from each other. In order to improve performance of the semiconductor device, gate structures are becoming smaller in size and this trend is expected to continue. As gate structure size diminishes, however, reliably aligning the conductive contacts with respect to the gate structure becomes increasingly difficult due to limited availability of space into which the conductive contacts may be positioned. As a result, conductive contacts may be placed in such close proximity of each other that undesired electrical shorting may occur.
A method is needed for positioning conductive contacts with respect to a gate structure, such that there is little risk of electrical shorting between the conductive contacts.